


86 Those Thoughts!

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Hetero Fantasy, Lesbian fantasy, Lolicon, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Every kid needs a sick day now and then, just to unwind. But being left alone with her fantasies for too long might just make Numbuh 86 more wound up than ever!





	86 Those Thoughts!

 

It was morning in the Fulbright house, and Mr. Boss, adult villain extraordinaire and arch-enemy of KND Sector V, was making breakfast for his own beloved children. His sons, Patty and Shaunie, were already at the table. His oldest child, his beloved daughter Fanny, was taking her sweet time coming downstairs. “C’mon Fanny,” he called out, “breakfast’s almost on the table!”

There was a weak groan from just outside the kitchen. “Oooh, Daddy…’m not feelin’ so well…”

“I bet you’ll feel a lot better after you have some of Dad’s scrambled eggs!”

“Scrambled…eggs…!” Fanny turned the corner into the kitchen and, seeing everyone’s back turned to her, she quickly threw down the special balloon she was concealing behind her back, covering up the snap as it hit the ground and burst with a theatrical retching noise. The authentic-looking payload spread over the kitchen floor, and the specially treated balloon dissolved right before Fanny’s eyes.

“EEEEWWW!” her two little brothers shrieked in unison an instant later, and her dad turned around and groaned.

“Aw, jeez Fanny Pants! All over the kitchen floor…! Alright, alright, you two get outta here!” He pointed at the door way and the two little boys quickly fled the scene.

“Sorry Daddy,” Fanny said shakily, “Ah’ll clean it up…”

“No, no…just…get a pot and go back to bed.” Mr. Boss sighed and Fanny quickly complied. As soon as she was safely in her room, she closed the door and twirled around in a triumphant dance, her nightshirt spinning up around her. “Alright,” she muttered to herself in her thick Scottish accent, “Phase one…complete!” Suppressing a fit of giggles, she settled back into bed and kept herself looking pitiful till her dad come up with the thermometer.

“Hmm…just over a hundred,” Mr. Boss said after pulling the thermometer out of Fanny’s mouth. “Well, at least I don’t gotta take you to the doctor.”

“Yeah…” Fanny murmured weakly, making sure the tiny KND Fever-Faking-Face-Heater was still safely tucked into her cheek.

“I called school and told ‘em you were sick,” her father was saying, “but jeez Fanny…you sure picked the worst time for this. There’s no way I can stay home with you today!”

“Ah know Daddy,” Fanny sighed. “Y’have yer big meetin’ today. Ah’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, well…just stay in bed.” Mr. Boss said, obviously reluctant to leave his sick daughter by herself. “Keep taking your temperature, and if it gets any higher, call me. And no You-Know-What with all you little friends..”

“Don’t worry Daddy…Ah promise, I’ll stay right here all day.”

“That’s my little Fanny Pants!” Mr. Boss kissed Fanny on the forehead and left her alone.

“And now,” Fanny whispered as the door closed behind her father, “We wait.” She ticked off her family members on her fingers. “Mom visitin’ Auntie Blair…check.” She heard the clamor as her little brothers left for the school bus. “Patty and Shaunie goin’ t’school…check.” A short time later, her dad cracked the door open again.

“Fanny, I’m goin’ to work now.”

“Okay Daddy,” Fanny said sleepily, “Good luck with yer meetin’!”

“Thanks sweetie. You rest up.”

“I will…”

Fanny waited for several minutes after she heard her dad’s car drive off, just in case he forgot something and had to come back. When she finally decided it was safe, she threw her covers off and jumped out of bed. “ _YES!_ ” she shouted gleefully. “All mine!”

For a girl with two brothers, attentive parents and a high-ranking position at global KND headquarters, real, quality private time was very hard to come by. So events like this had to be carefully planned and executed, and every single precious moment had to be treasured. And Fanny knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do with the time she had. She quickly went to all her KND communication equipment and made sure everything below Super-Dooper Ultra Emergency Priority messages were turned off, and that _all_ the communications would be audio only.

“An’ now…” Fanny yanked her nightshirt off and pulled her panties down her legs. “Naked time!” Giggling like a crazy person, she dashed out of her room and ran up and down the upstairs hallway, delighting in the naughty thrill of her shameless nudity. She danced down the stairs and saw a patch of sunlight on the living room couch. “Oooo!” she leapt on the couch and spread out, basking in the warm sunlight playing over her pale, freckled skin.

Suddenly her stomach growled. “Well,” she giggled, “Ah guess it’s time for naked cereal!” She quickly popped into the kitchen and made herself a double bowl of Rainbow Monkey Puffs and plopped back down on the couch to eat it.

“Now this is the life!” Fanny sighed happily once she was finished, laying back on the cushions once again. She turned her head and looked at the polished hardwood floor thoughtfully. She got up, carefully washed and put away both bowl and spoon, then darted like lightning back up to her room. A few moments later she was coming down the stairs again, this time wearing a pair of plain white ankle socks.

“Comin’ up next in the KND Naked Olympics, speed-skatin’ champion Numbuh 86!” She proclaimed loudly, just before kicking off into a wild circuit around the living room, skidding and twirling as she threw herself around the furniture. Inevitably, the race came to an end…Fanny’s end, as she lost her footing and fell backwards, her naked rear behind sliding on the waxed wooden floor until she bumped heavily into the living room stairs.

“Owwww!” she whined, rubbing her back. “What happened?” Then she smiled. Her hand slowly slid from her back to her front, brushing over her skinny belly and up to the tiny, mounds of her nascent breasts. She brought her legs together, squeezing her slender, freckled thighs together for a moment before spreading them wide again. Still caressing herself, she closed her eyes and started imagining…

“ _Well well well,” Chad looked down at the helpless, prone and nude Numbuh 86, his handsome features set in a evil sneer. “You KNDorks might have ruined my plan, but it looks like we at least got a nice consolation prize!”_

“Wha-what are ya gonna do t’me?” Fanny whispered breathlessly, gently squeezing her puffy, pink little nipple between her index and middle fingers.

“ _That’s gonna be up to Father…and don’t worry, he’ll be here_ _ **real**_ _soon. But in the meantime,” he glanced back over his shoulder and his teenage cronies, all wearing their football uniforms, started chuckling, “I don’t think Father would mind if we had a little fun, huh guys? After all, you’re the prettiest, smartest, most talented and popular operative in the whole KND…how can we resist?”_

“Noooo…ya…ya can’t _do_ this!” Fanny pleaded. With her eyes still closed, she got up onto her knees, holding her hands behind her back.

“ _What’dya think guys? Ever seen a KND as hot at this one?” Chad laughed, firmly gripping Numbuh 86’s arms behind her, forcing her to arch her back and put her naked body on display for the grinning horde of teenage boys. The group cheered and whistled as they watched, forcing a humiliated blush to Fanny’s cheeks that spread all the way down to her chest._

“ _Love those freckles!” one jeered_

“ _Yeah, can’t wait to play connect the dots all over you!” another chimed in._

“ _How about it babe?” Chad asked tauntingly, reaching around with one hand to squeeze the tiny, soft mounds on her chest with a surprisingly gentle touch. “You like older guys? I gotta admit, I always wanted to get a piece of you.”_

Fanny ran her fingers all around her tiny tits, bringing her bright pink nipple to full attention as goosebumps popped up all over her body. “Noooo…noooo…” she muttered, lying against her body’s desires as she felt the cool air sharply against her moistening pussy.

“ _And I’m not the only one,” Chad said with a smirk in his voice. “Isn’t that right, Cree?” The blonde teenager grabbed Fanny’s chin and forced her to look over to the side. There she was…her black BRA armor was gone, and she was just wearing her dark red catsuit, every curve of her teenage body on display. One hand was on her hip, while the other was playing with her own tit, teasing her nipples as they strained against the form-fitting fabric._

“ _Mmmm, yeah, that’s right. Fanny honey, this is the best part of not getting decommissioned…I remember every single thing I’ve wanted to do to you.”_

A guttural moan tore out of Fanny’s throat as she felt a familiar hot, hungry sensation boiling in the pit of her stomach. She started to shiver at the terrible, delicious sensation of her resolve melting away against a forbidden desire.

Then, quite abruptly, she bit her lip and jumped to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides. “NO!” she shouted, catching her fluttering breath. “Stop it stop it stop it stop it!” Suddenly, she was on the verge of tears. “Ah’m gonna be good,” she whispered. “Ah swore Ah’d be good today…s’been two whole weeks…”

Two weeks…two weeks without looking at pictures of girls as she touched herself; two weeks of fantasizing only about boys. Two weeks of ruthlessly pushing down any naughty thought about other girls that popped into her head. Two weeks without feeling the sweet, satisfying and forbidden pleasure that always ended up making her feel dirty and ashamed afterwards.

In a way, today was both a celebration of that and a big test for her. She was all alone…she could do _anything_ she wanted, for as long as she wanted. If she could get through today without slipping then she’d prove that she finally had this thing beat.

Her heart had stopped pounding quite so hard, and her hands and knees had finally stopped shaking. She went back to the couch, laying in the warm sunlight once again and letting it carry her off into another fantasy, one that was usually foolproof.

_The teenagers were down, every last one of them knocked to the ground by the operative who had come busting in like an orange typhoon coming to Numbuh 86’s rescue. “Awright then,” Numbuh 4 said, dropping the unconscious Chad to the ground contemptuously. “I guess that’s all taken care of!”_

“ _N-N-Numbuh 4!” Fanny gasped, trying to shield her naked body by curling her legs up and holding her hands in strategic places. Clueless as ever, Wally suddenly turned bright red and turned away, noticing Numbuh 86’s unclothed state for the first time. “Ya came to save me!”_

“ _Well, yeah!” Wally exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, I had to, right? I…I couldn’t stand th’ thought of somethin’ happenin’ to…” Wally began to turn back towards Fanny, but suddenly remembering the redhead was naked, snapped his head back._

“S’okay,” Fanny murmured, sprawling out on the couch, running her hands up her belly to her chest and then down again. “Ya kin look at me if y’want. And ya _do_ want to, don’cha?”

“ _It’s not that,” Wally said still not turning around. “It’s just…”_

“Is it Numbuh 3?” Fanny said teasingly, starting to brush her fingers against her inner thigh. “C’mon Wally…Ah won’t tell. Y’know ya can’t resist. And Ah’ll let ya do _anything_ ya want. Ah’ll be yer slave.”

“ _Yeah?” Numbuh 4 turned around, the usually brash operative bashful and subdued, his cheeks still pink as he barely peeked at Fanny’s display. “Could I…could I lick you? Y’know…down there? Kuki never lets me…”_

“Oh, ya mean my pussy?” Fanny said, letting a wicked smile appear on her lips as her used her fingers to spread her labia open, pushing her hips up so her imaginary Numbuh 4 could get a better look. “Ya wanna lick this? I think ya’d better ask nice.”

“ _What? I thought you were gonna be my slave!”_

“Well, if ya don’t wanna, Ah guess we should head back to Moonbase,” Fanny giggled, realizing she should probably close her legs to keep up with the scene playing out in her head, but unable to stop herself from keeping her fingers tracing all along her smooth, moist cleft.

“ _Awright, awright! Numbuh 86, please, pretty please let me lick your pussy.”_

“Mmmm, well, Ah _do_ owe ya one. An’ if yer _that_ desperate for it…”

“ _I am! I am! There’s nuthin’ I wanna do more in the whole cruddy world!”_

“Go ahead Numbuh 4! Lick me! Do it!” Fanny gasped. She slid a finger right between her lips to stroke against the slick, wet flesh and the tingly, super-sensitive little button inside, her other hand rubbing circles around her flat, freckled belly. In her mind Wally was burying his face between her legs, lapping at her tingling pussy. She began pushing her hips in and out to meet each stroke of his imaginary tongue, timing the movement of her finger to go along with it.

“Oh tha’ feels so good,” she panted, driving her finger harder and faster. “So good…good boy…oh Ah love you Wally…” But even as she said the words she realized how completely hollow they felt. The air on her sun-kissed cheeks felt suddenly cool, and it took her a moment to understand that it was from the tears that had been leaking down them. Her hands slowed, then stopped, despite that need for release that her body still screamed for. _Liar!_ her thoughts cried out. _Liar liar liar! What are you really thinking about?_

And with a moment of clarity, she realized that the blonde hair in her fantasy was a bit longer than Wally’s, and the orange sweatshirt had at some point turned into a bright blue pajama top. “Oh God,” she groaned as a fresh wave of guilt swept over her. “Oh no…” Tears still leaking down her face, Fanny curled up into a little ball, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she lay on her side.

_Sick freak!_ her mental accusation continued. _Gross, stupid, sick sick sick! How could you think about her like that? You_ _ **love**_ _her! Do you think she wants you to think about her that way? Like she’s a sicko like you?_

“’M so, so sorry,” she whispered, to herself, to Numbuh 362, to God, she wasn’t sure who. She started to catch her breath at last, and uncurled herself, laying facedown against the couch cushions.

“Why?” she sighed, her voice muffled. “Why can’t Ah just be _normal?_ Ah like boys…well…Ah _hate_ boys, but ‘s fun ta think of ‘em touchin’ me, an’ kissin’ me…” And even as she said it, she realized that there was nothing she wanted her imaginary boys to do to her that an imaginary girl couldn’t do, and better.

That thought sent a fresh shiver of desire through her keyed-up body, but also gave the guilty knife in her gut a fresh twist. She groaned in frustration and burrowed her head deeper into the cushions. “Ah should just put on m’ clothes, watch TV and forget all about this,” she whispered into the couch. “It’s been two whole weeks, an’ I can’t just toss it all away now.”

Two weeks. Two weeks of being good, of forcing herself to only think about boys, of stopping herself and doing something else any time her resistance started to break down. Two weeks without the sweet, sweet satisfaction that only fantasizing about girls could give her, coupled with the delicious thrill of doing something so bad.

“Right!” Fanny slapped her hands against the couch and sprang to her feet, dashing back upstairs to her room. Once there, she quickly pulled on her panties and a long t-shirt. “There! All better!” she proclaimed, ignoring the hungry need that was still simmering inside her. She quickly went downstairs and plopped onto the couch again, picking up the television remote.

But Fanny didn’t turn on the television. Instead, she started rubbing the round, smooth end of the remote against her stomach. She pulled the shirt up to her chest, enjoying the feel of the smooth plastic against her freckled skin. Settling back further into the couch, the redhead spread her legs and let the remote drift south, sliding it against the wet spot that had already appeared on the bright yellow panties from her earlier arousal.

_Just don’t come,_ she told herself. _You can play around, just don’t come. It’s a good test…if you can bring yourself close without doing it, you have good self-control!_

Acting on a gleeful, naughty impulse Fanny quickly slipped her hand into her panties and slid her fingers between her slick, wet lips. Bringing her hand to her face she inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma. And that scent brought a recent memory to the forefront of her thoughts…one of her weakest moments…

It was in the girl’s showers up at Moonbase Zero. As Fanny had entered, she heard the sound of someone showering, and a familiar outfit laying on one of the benches. A dark pink skirt, lighter pink pullover and a white collared shirt. Moving very quietly, Fanny had peeked around the corner and sure enough, turned away from the redhead, was little Sonya, Numbuh 83, the teammate of Fanny’s own little brother.

As she remembered, Fanny let the remote fall between her legs and slid just her index finger down her panties, stroking it through her cleft with unmistakable earnest. The sight of Sonya’s wet, naked body, her blonde hair out of it’s pigtails and plastered down her shoulders, had been too much, far too much for Fanny to bear. She went back to Sonya’s clothes and held the younger girl’s panties in trembling hands as she brought them to her face.

“Mmmm!” Fanny half-moaned, wriggling her hips against her finger. _Just don’t come, just don’t come…_ she kept warning herself.

The smell of that little scrap of fabric…so very faint, but it was so familiar and yet, somehow, slightly different. Sonya’s pussy. Numbuh 86 had gone back to the corner and stood there, one hand pressing the stolen panties to her face as the other frigged her to a furious, silent orgasm. At any moment, Sonya could have turned around and seen and, honestly, Fanny had wanted her to. Then there would have been no turning back.

Of course, immediately afterwards, Fanny had bolted from the room, throwing the panties in the general direction of the rest of Sonya’s clothing. She had been avoiding the smaller girl ever since.

The memory of the guilt and fear she had felt then was enough to get Fanny to pull her finger out of her panties. Though she had been quickly reaching the home stretch, and stopping took a massive amount of effort. She lay there, panting, knowing she was at a dangerous point…her body’s demands were screaming much louder than all the shame she could muster, and she was so far gone that she didn’t care much anymore.

_You’ve already gone too far,_ the voice of temptation whispered to her as she twisted her fingers together, enjoying the sensation of her wetness on them. _Why not just finish? Why even bother trying to pretend._

“No,” she said to herself, sounding very firm, regardless of how she really felt. “Ah won’t…Ah’ll be good.” But as she spoke her other hand was already moving to her face, letting her sniff her own juices once again.

A moment later, acting on an impulse she told herself she couldn’t stop, she sucked her fingers clean, lapping up her own cream while she used her other hand to rub circles on her belly. Circles that kept slipping lower, and lower…

_Do other girls taste like this?_ She wondered, sucking the tangy, salty-sweet juice from her hand. _Does Rachel?_

The redhead let her eyes drift close as a new image began to take shape in Fanny’s mind: a scene of her walking down a corridor beside her beloved 362, and suddenly grabbing the taller girl and pushing her against the wall…

_Too surprised to act, Rachel just stood there as Fanny dropped to her knees and yanked her commander’s pajama bottoms and panties down to her knees. “Fanny! Stop it! What are you doing!” the blonde girl protested, but Fanny ignored her. Instead, the freckle-faced operative engulfed Rachel’s pussy with her mouth, sucking and kissing at the perfect, smooth flesh, probing Rachel’s labia with her tongue._

“ _No! Fanny! No…no…noooooooohhhh!” Feebly, Rachel tried to push the redhead away, but as 86 continued to eat her out Rachel’s protests grew weaker and weaker, until her hands slid into Fanny’s frizzy red hair, holding her head in place as 362 pushed her hips forward, grunting, “Oh Fanny, oh Fanny,” over and over again._

“Ah’m gonna do it!” Fanny suddenly swore out loud, using both hands to pull her panties down. The yellow garment went down past her knees and then bound her ankles together as she spread her thighs wide apart. Fanny slid halfway off the couch, her head just touching the back cushions as her started attacking her cunt with both hands, stroking her fingers through the silky flesh and coating both hands with the nectar that was flowing out of her.

Every so often she’d bring one hand up and lick the juice off of it, or just smear it on her belly, chest or face. The smell of girlsex filled her nostrils, and she planted her feet firmly on the floor, pumping her hips up into the air against her fingers.

“Gonna lick ‘er pussy,” Fanny panted. “Somehow, gonna do it!” Plans started feverishly forming themselves in her lust-addled brain. If nothing else, she would be the last one to see Numbuh 362 before she was decommissioned…Yes! That was it! She’d beg her, down on her hands and knees if she had to, Fanny would beg Rachel to let her lick the older girl, and Rachel would have to say yes, and she wouldn’t even remember when it was over! It was perfect!

“Ohhhh, sir….oh, I bet yer pussy tastes soooo good!” Fanny groaned as her fingers found the sweet spot, stroking over the tiny nub of her clit faster and faster. “And it’ll feel soooooo good. An’…an’ Ah’ll let ya go without decommissioning ya! Just promise Ah can lick yer pussy every single day! Oh! Oh! Lick it…all the time…let me be yer pussy slave sir! Sir! _Racheeeeellll!_ ” With that last, wailing cry fireworks went off in Fanny’s mind, her orgasm making her body go rigid with her hips thrust up hard, pushing her lower body up by her toes. She pressed her palm down hard on her twitching mound while her whole body seemed to pulse again and again.

While her imagination was aflame with thoughts of using her mouth to worship Rachel’s body, Fanny’s climax just seemed to go on and on. Her palm was rubbing against her pussy in tiny circles, and each movement sent a jolt of sensation through her that was as painful as it was pleasurable, but she couldn’t stop

She wasn’t done yet.

And then, she came again. Her eyes had been closed this whole time, but now they flew open in shock. Her mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. Fanny couldn’t even breathe. She collapsed then, her suddenly nerveless legs falling out from under her and sending her sliding off the couch to the floor. She reflexively curled into a ball, shaking violently as the waves of sensation seemed to wash her mind away. The hand that had been massaging her vulva stopped, holding itself tightly over the center of the exhilarating and terrifying storm coursing through her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fanny was able to move again. Her hand was soaked in the cream that had gushed from her pussy and her face was damp with tears and drool. For many long minutes, all she could do was lay there and catch her breath. She licked her lips, and felt them curving up into a smile.

Something seemed to be missing, and it took her a moment to realize that the usual guilt and shame seemed to be absent. In the wake of her sublime experience, she felt like a different person. Basking in the afterglow, all she felt was a deep sense of satisfaction, and a strange sense of power, knowing that she was capable of doing something so amazing to herself.

And…to other girls? The bossy, domineering part of Fanny’s personality was gleefully contemplating the control she could have if another girl let her do to them what she had just done to her own body. Stretching herself out fully in the patch of sunlight that had, like Fanny, slipped from the couch to the floor, she closed her eyes. She rested her exhausted body, daydreaming of Numbuh 362 and all the other female operatives she secretly lusted after, imagining how she might draw them in and show them what she had discovered.

“Mmmm,” she murmured happily, letting her hand rest over her chest. “This is th’ best sick day ever!”


End file.
